Feel My Soul
by Prince of Sharingan
Summary: [NARUTO, by Masashi Kishimoto] Aku buta akan dirimu, aku tak mengenalmu, kau datang bagai benang kusut yang membelit erat sisi hatiku. [Warning: konten lemon, typo sangat merajalela] [Status: Republish] [KHUSUS DEWASA].
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

pairing: SasuHina

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Hurt

* * *

 **1**

 **"Engagement"**

* * *

Hinata akan melaksanakan misi _rank_ S, dua rekannya telah menunggu di gerbang Desa. Misi kali ini lumayan berat, bukan sekedar mengintai di kandang musuh dengan resiko kesuksesan di bawah seratus persen, tapi juga perjalanan membosankan yang menyita waktu berhari-hari. Hinata bukan _kunoichi_ terhebat, tapi ia terkenal pantang menyerah. Pikirannya terbeban pada sesuatu yang lebih besar, sebagai _Hairees_ penerus Hyuuga, Hinata dituntut lebih kuat, jika kau menyelesaikan misi _rank_ A hari ini, besok misi _rank_ S harus jauh lebih sukses. Beberapa teman angkatannya di Akademi adalah _shinobi_ hebat, setidaknya ia harus menyamai salah satunya, walau belum sampai pada tahap itu, ia akan terus berlatih sekuat tenaga. Saking fokusnya, ia sampai lupa memikirkan kekasih, ia pun jarang melakukan perawatan, perkembangan fasion jauh dari akalnya, gadis ini selalu berpenampilan apa adanya.

Tidak seperti gadis sebayanya, Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka ino. Dua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu cukup dikenal dikalangan para _ninja_. Mereka selalu mengikuti perkembangan _fashion_ terbaru, mereka hebat dalam ninjutsu, plus wajah cantik rupawan idaman para lelaki, bagai _ninja_ selebriti, namanya selalu dieluh-eluhkan para pria. Hal itu tidak akan membuat Hinata cemburu, ia hanya merasa kurang berguna, Sakura dan Ino selalu berada dua langkah didepannya, sementara ia sendiri selalu berada tiga langkah di belakang mereka. Ketika berpapasan atau tak sengaja bertemu, Ino dan Sakura selalu menyapa, malah Hinata lebih banyak menghindar, ia merasa malu dan minder, rasanya kurang pantas bagi _kunoichi_ biasa bergaul dengan _kunoichi_ luar biasa.

Hinata tidak pandai bersosialisasi, terkadang itu diartikan lain oleh _nakama_ , mereka menganggapnya terlalu menjaga jarak untuk ukuran _souke_ Hyuuga. Jika sudah begitu, ia pun buru-buru menjelaskan, betapa inginnya ia bergabung, tapi ia malu mengingat prestasinya hanya sebatas _kunoichi_ pelengkap di Tim Delapan.

Pagi tadi sebelum berangkat ke tempat latihan, Hyuuga Neji menyampaikan pesan dari _Hokage_ ke lima, bahwa tenaganya dibutuhkan untuk misi _rank_ S. Sontak ia girang, akhirnya sebuah misi yang luar biasa dipercayakan padanya. Misi _rank_ S adalah misi rahasia, misi _level_ ini biasa dikerjakan oleh _shinobi_ berkelas seperti Hatake Kakashi atau Mitarashi Anko. Kini Hinata diminta ikut bergabung, entah bagaimana jalan pikiran _Hokage_ , mungkinkah ia membutuhkan seorang _shinobi_ spesialis sensor? Atau ada pertimbangan lain hingga ia menunjuk _kunoichi_ kelas B seperti Hinata. Rasanya seperti dihadiahi seribu nyawa, semangat si gadis bangkit kembali, ia tak akan mengecewakan Tsunade- _sama_ dalam misi penting ini.

Kiba dan Shino tentu berpengalaman dalam misi _rank_ S, mereka sering dimintai tolong mendampingi para _senpai_ di _squad anbu_. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang minim pengalaman, jadinya ia harus lebih aktif bertanya sana-sini mengenai hal-hal yang dibutuhkan dalam misi tersebut.

* * *

 _Homongi_ violet cantik berpadu dengan kulit putih susu, riasan minimalis serasi dengan bibir mungil natural yang dipoles sedikit pemerah. Hidungnya mungil agak bersemu merah menahan hawa dingin di sekitar, iris _amethyst_ mematung memandang lurus ke bawah bunga-bunga kecil yang menghias _out_ fitnya. _Outfit_ ini bukan untuk melaksanakan misi, dan dia pun tidak sedang menjalankan misi. Hyuuga Hinata berada di _washitsu_ utama keluarga _souke_ , duduk diam di depan Ayahnya, berlaku sebagai gadis manis yang wajib menuruti semua perintah.

Batal melaksanakan misi _rank_ S, kini ia diapit oleh Adik dan Sepupunya. Kunjungan _Hokage_ dan para Tetua sangat tiba-tiba, kedatangan orang-orang ini berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang sangat penting, dan pembicaraan selanjutnya sukses membuat _Hime_ Hyuuga menitihkan air mata.

Kontrol dirinya hampir di luar batas, kini hidungnya memerah karena menahan tangis. Kedua buku-buku jarinya memutih dan tergores oleh kukunya sendiri. _Kanzashi_ jatuh di atas tatami, rambut halus nan licin itu tergerai bebas sepinggang menampakkan mahkota keindahan sang _Hime_ Hyuuga. Dua bahunya bergetar menahan rasa sakit hati, pembicaraan keenam orang di sana sungguh menyayat hati.

"Hinata?" suara merdu pemilik mata sewarna madu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ha- _hai'_ " gagap seperti kebiasannya, namun tak menguragi irama merdu suara si gadis lembut.

"Paham dengan arah pembicaraan ini?"

"Sa-saya mengerti _Hokage-sama_ ," berusaha ia tetap tenang, walau nada suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

Sesekali ia menampakkan senyum manis, walau itu hanya senyum paksaan. Sebagai anak berbakti, Hinata tahu betul maksud tatapan sang Ayah yang berkata dalam diamnya, 'ikhlaskan mimik wajahmu walau sedikit.'

"Sejak awal kedatangannya kembali, kami sudah membicarakan ini," pria tua yang berbicara ini adalah Matsuyama- _sama_ , dia adalah _Daimyo_ Negara Api, beliau banyak membantu Konoha dalam hal pengadaan senjata _ninja_ , "dua tahun masa kurungan sudah cukup, sekarang kita berusaha untuk membangun masa depan Desa ke arah yang lebih baik," ia berdehem, "bukan hanya dari segi ekonomi dan politik, tapi juga menyangkut kekuatan tempur kita."

"Perang dunia _ninja_ ke empat telah banyak memakan korban, tidak hanya warga sipil, tetapi juga para _shinobi,_ oleh karena itu, sudah sepantasnya klan-klan hebat seperti Uchiha dan Hyuuga turut andil didalamnya."

"Mempersatukan dua klan kebanggaan Konoha merupakan cara terbaik untuk melahirkan generasi _ninja_ api dengan semangat Api pula. Utamanya Uchiha, kami tidak akan mengambil resiko kehilangan _kekkei genkai_ _varian unik_ yang satu ini, Uchiha harus beregenerasi dan membangun kembali kejayaannya."

"Pilihan ini memang tidak salah, bankan sangat tepat, kekuatan yang besar harus disandingkan dengan kekuatan besar pula sebagai penyeimbang."

"Dalam hal ini, Uchiha merupakan klan yang luar biasa, bukan hanya dari segi sejarah masa lalunya, tetapi dari dari segi _level jutsu_ yang sangat ditakuti oleh musuh. Sedangkan Hyuuga merupakan klan elit kebanggaan Konoha, tak seorangpun yang meragukan pengabdian Hiashi– _sama_ pada Negara Api."

"Oleh karena itu, Hiashi- _sama_ , saya ulangi kembali maksud kedatangan kami, bahwa saya dan para Tetua beserta _Hokage_ ke lima hendak meminang puteri anda untuk disandingkan dengan satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke."

Hening sejenak, Hinata berharap aksi diam Ayahnya sebagai kata tidak. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, keringat dingin menghiasi pelipisinya, permintaan Tetua tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, menikah bukan hal yang mudah, setidaknya Hinata masih harus melakukan beberapa hal menyangkut cita-citanya menjadi _shinobi level_ A .

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Aku Bersedia."

Hinata sontak mengangkat wajahnya, irisnya memandang sang Ayah yang tetap miskin ekspresi. Tentu saja Hiashi tak dapat melihat kesedihan di matanya, Karena ia memang tak terlalu peduli dengan Anaknya, dan selama ini Hinata pun terlalu takut untuk tidak mengiyakan setiap perkataan Ayahnya. Kata-kata Hiashi seperti doa, semua yang berhubungan dengannya adalah kebenaran mutlak.

"Uchiha, kau dengar sendiri jawaban dari pemimpin klan Hyuuga, semua sudah jelas...Hyuuga Hinata akan menjadi istrimu dan pe—"

"Lakukan sesuka kalian," suara berat dari pemilik mata kelam menyelah kalimat Tetua, mata indah itu memandang bergantian wajah-wajah para pemimpin Konoha.

Satu desahan nafas berat dilontarkan sang _Hokage_ , ia tak habis pikir akan ulah si Uchiha tunggal ini, "kalian akan menikah minggu depan, jadi tolong…aku ingin ini berjalan sesuai rencana," irisnya terpusat pada pria bermata kelam disebelahnya, "jangan memperburuk reputasimu Uchiha, kami sudah membicarakan ini sejak jauh-jauh hari."

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata duduk termenung di sisi _futon_ nya, isak tangisnya terdengar samar, punggungnya bergetar hebat, rasa sakit hati akan perjodohan ini sungguh menghancurkan impiannya. Mimpi sebagai _shinobi rank_ A hilang seketika, sebentar lagi ia akan bergelar Nyonya Uchiha. Seorang _kunoichi_ yang telah menikah akan dibatasi pergerakannya, misi yang diterima akan biasa-biasa saja, tak jarang mereka akan ditempatkan di bagian administrasi.

Calon suaminya adalah seorang mantan _nuke-nin_ berbahaya, Sasuke Uchiha bisa membunuhmu kapan saja sesuka hatinya, sorot matanya kelam tak bersahabat. Sejak awal di Akademi _ninja_ , bertugas sebagai _genin_ , kemudian lari dari Desa, membunuh Ketua _anbu_ , hingga namanya diumumkan sebagai _nuke_ , Hinata dan Sasuke tak pernah terlibat dalam satu kondisipun.

Hinata buta info akan Sasuke, yang ia tahu, laki-laki itu adalah sahabat sekaligus _rival_ dari Uzumaki Naruto, sang pria idaman.

Ya…Uzumaki Naruto, si _blonde_ Kulit _tan_ dengan senyum sehangat mentari. Senyum itu mampu menyesakkan dadanya, terkadang salah tingkah, malu-malu, penasaran, dan berbagai perasaan lainnya yang sulit diartikan.

Alasan utama tangisnya adalah si _blonde_ tampan, sejak dulu Hinata sangat menyukainya, semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Ketika melawan Pain, Hinata _blak-blakan_ akan perasaannya pada Naruto, namun hingga saat ini si _blonde_ tak pernah menyinggung hal itu lagi, malah ia lebih condong pada Haruno Sakura, rekannya di Tim Tujuh.

Hinata sadar betul, Sakura jauh lebih cantik dibanding dirinya. Sakura adalah gadis lincah, cerdas, dan periang, sudah pasti Naruto lebih memilih yang aktif daripada yang pasif. Walau cintanya tak terbalas oleh sang _jinchuriki_ , ia berjanji tak akan mengkhianati perasaannya. Tapi menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha sama halnya mengkhianati cinta tulusnya, Hinata bisa apa…ini adalah keinginan pemimpin Desa dan Hiashi tanpa ragu menyetujuinya.

Karena pernikahan dadakan ini juga, predikat calon _Hairees_ harus diserahkan kepada Adiknya, Hyuuga Hanabi. Dari segi apapun Hanabi memang jauh lebih pantas, dia lincah dan pandai bersosialisasi, tekniknya jauh lebih matang dibanding Hinata, gadis berusia tujuh belas tahuh itu hampir menyamai Neji _nii_ sepupunya.

Sebentar lagi ia menyandang nama Sasuke, nama Hyuuga Hinata akan mati seketika. Bayangkan, calon suaminya adalah seorang mantan penjahat, hanya karena memiliki _kekkei genkai_ mata _sharingan_ , mereka repot-repot mencarikan wanita untuk dinikahi, dan kenapa itu harus Hinata, gadis ini terlalu lemah untuk dijadikan sumber kejahatan Sasuke.

" _Kami-sama_ …bantu aku," ia berdoa dalam tangisnya, hawa dingin di sekitar semakin menambah kesan sedih si malang yang telah direnggut kebebasannya.

* * *

Salju belum menampakkan jejak-jejaknya, tapi udara dingin yang menyelimuti Negara Api mampu membuat embun-embun tipis di setiap hembusan nafas warganya.

Wajar memang, sejak pagi sang mentari tak menampakkan sinarnya, hanya beberapa awan tebal menutupi langit Konoha, keadaan ini akan berlangsung selama tujuh atau delapan bulan ke depan, itu yang paling cepat, biasanya malah setahun atau lebih. Sekarang pukul enam sore, tapi hanya satu dua orang yang berlalu–lalang di sekitar pasar dan pusat pertokoan. Warga lebih memilih berdiam diri rumah, beraktifitas di cuaca sedingin ini sama halnya mencari sakit. _Shinobi_ yang lepas tugas buru-buru menanggalkan seragamnya, siapa yang sudi bekerja jika buku-buku jemarimu membeku melawan dingin. Sasarannya adalah selimut tebal dan penghangat ruangan, mereka sengaja menyiapkannya sejak kemarin. Salju pertama akan turun beberapa hari lagi, setidaknya lengkapi lemarimu dengan berbagai perlengkapan musim salju.

Sasuke Uchiha pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia mengurung diri di _mansion_ seraya menghangatkan tubuh. Ini bukan kebiasaan Sasuke, maksudnya, bukan kebiasaannya untuk menetap di suatu tempat lama-lama. Sebagai seorang _nuke_ , dulu ia sering berpindah dari satu hutan ke hutan lainnya. Rumah mustahil bagi _nuke_ , makan pun ia harus repot-repot berburu, tak jarang pula ia keracunan buah, dikiranya apel ternyata bukan, justru terkadang apel dipikirnya buah beracun. _Well_ —itu dulu, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali ke Desa da memilih hidup normal seperti sedia kala, setidaknya mereka menyediakan beberapa pembantu untuk mengatur pakaian dan makanannya.

Perang dunia _ninja_ ke empat telah berakhir, akhir pertarungan besar dengan si _blonde_ mampu membuka pikirannya untuk kembali ke Desa. Begitu besar pengaruh Uzumaki Naruto demi kepulangan Uchiha Sasuke, hidup dan mati dalam pertarungan dua kekuatan besar itu sukses diingat sebagai sejarah. Naruto peduli pada Sasuke, ia bersyukur dikaruniai sahabat sehebat si pirang, di tengah-tengah keterpurukan batin yang melanda, Naruto repot-repot melakukan hal-hal bodoh demi melindunginya. Naruto meyakinkan warga Desa, Tetua Konoha, petinggi klan, elit politik Negara Api, _Hokage_ ke lima, dan Desa-desa sahabat, bahwa Sasuke Uchiha pantas menerima ampunan dan dikembalikan statusnya sebagai warga _shinobi_ Konoha.

Tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan, walau usaha itu berhasil, Sasuke harus puas mendekam di penjara bawah tanah selama dua tahun lamanya. Selama itu pula, para _nakama_ dan _sensei_ setia memberi dukungan, bahwa ini tidaklah buruk dibandingkan harus di hukum pancung di tiang utama seraya disaksikan seluruh warga Negara Api.

Enam bulan yang lalu masa tahanannya telah usai, ini tidak lepas dari beberapa pertimbangan kaum elit politik Konoha. Mengingat Uchiha adalah klan tangguh terbaik kepunyaan Negara Api, para tetua berinisiatif membebaskannya dengan berbagai syarat, salah-satunya dengan berbakti kepada Desa dan menjalankan semua perintah.

Dipikirnya ini akan sulit, tapi lagi-lagi Naruto selalu setia memberikan dukungan, termasuk hasutan kepada _Hokage-sama_ agar syarat-syarat untuk Sasuke bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak disanggupi oleh si pemuda.

Misi _rank_ A dan B berturut-turut selama lima bulan bukanlah hal yang sulit, malah ia sangat menikmatinya. Berbakti kepada Konoha adalah keinginan Itachi _nii_ , Sasuke bisa melanjutkan impian sang Kakak yang dulu gagal. Itachi memang telah meninggal dunia, tapi semangatnya selalu hidup di batin sang Adik.

Di setiap misi, _nakama_ dan _sensei_ selalu setia menemani, suasana keakraban itu muncul kembali, betul-betul seperti manusia normal, mereka bercengkrama tentang cuaca dan hal-hal unik disekitarnya. Terkadang beberapa tingkah konyol membuatnya tersenyum, belum lagi Sakura yang selalu memarahi Naruto, suasana ini identik dengan Tim Tujuh dulu kala, berkumpul dan bekerjasama layakanya saudara.

Lamunannya buyar, ia butuh beberapa kayu untuk perapian, cuaca ekstrim sedikit mengganggu aliran _chakra_ nya. Dingin ini menusuk setiap inci sel tubuh, darah serasa beku, buku-buku jemarinya lembab, dan kukunya membiru. Berendam air panas akan jauh lebih baik, tapi mustahil pergi ke _onsen_ , tempat itu ramai dipadati _shinobi_.

 _Onsen_ adalah langganan _shinobi_ pasca musim dingin, air hangat selalu baik untuk menstabilkan aliran _chakra_. Efeknya tak terlalu buruk sebenarnya, seluruh otot terasa kaku dan tubuh seperti meriang. Pada beberapa kasus, seluruh kaki dan tangan seperti kesemutan, dan terkadang malah flu berkepanjangan, _well_ — _shinobi_ selalu sensitif akan hal-hal berbau dingin.

Diteguknya segelas _ocha_ hangat, aromanya harum khas daun teh pilihan Negara Api, para pelayan selalu tahu kebutuhan majikannya.

"Jika Tuan Muda butuh sesuatu, saya berada di balik _shoji._ "

"Tidak, kau boleh pergi."

Sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikirannya, itu adalah ambisi dari _Hokage_ ke lima. Tsunade telah mengatur pernikahannya dengan seorang gadis Konoha, entah siapa nama perempuan itu, ia lupa.

Perempuan ini bermarga Hyuuga, itupun dilihat dari papan nama yang tertera di pagar rumahnya. Ia dan para pemimpin Desa mengunjungi rumah si gadis beberapa jam lalu. Ceramah panjang lebar menghasilkan sebuah kesepakatan, mereka berbicara tentang kekuatan tempur, sejarah masa lalu dan perkembangbiakan, atau secara garis besarnya, pernikahan antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga akan dilaksanakan minggu depan.

Sasuke tidak ingin menikah, tapi ia harus melakukannya demi kepentingan orang-orang atas. Menikah dan memiliki keturunan merupakan _project_ dari _Hokage_ ke lima, Uchiha adalah klan unik yang patut dikembangkan, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menikahkan Sasuke dengan seorang gadis pilihan. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, si gadis haruslah pengguna _doujutsu_ pula, penyatuan _byakugan_ dan _sharingan_ akan menghasilkan keturunan hebat luar biasa.

Tsunade mendiskusikan rencana ini tiga hari yang lalu, tentu ia kaget bukan main, seumur-umurnya selama dua puluh delapan tahun, Sasuke belum pernah memikirkan anak dan istri. _Nuke-nin_ selalu jauh dari cinta, hanya seonggok kata yang tidak terlalu penting, terkadang cinta berujung penyesalan dan rasa sakit, pengalaman orang-orang terdahulu sudah cukup membuktikan betapa _shinobi_ tak butuh hal-hal berbau cinta dan kasih sayang.

 **Flashback**

" _Tolong berikan saya misi rank A untuk batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan, saya juga rela tidak dibayar."_

" _Maaf Sasuke, ini di luar batasku, rencana pernikahan ini merupakan perintah langsung dari Dewan tertinggi sebagai syarat akan kebebasanmu," raut Tsunade ikut-ikutan gusar memandang wajah stress pria muda dihadapannya._

" _Jika saya menolak?"_

" _Hukuman mati," Tsunade lantang._

" _Tapi aku telah menjalani hukuman selama dua tahun, misi rank A dan B selalu sukses kukerjakan, saya rasa pernikahan bukan solusi."_

" _Tidak satupun opsi solusi yang dapat meloloskanmu dari pernikahan ini," Tsunade memandangnya intens, "kau harus menikah, kembangkan klan Uchiha seperti dulu, bentuklah shinobi-shinobi hebat dari keturunanmu, aku yakin kau mampu melakukannya," ada jeda, "jangan terlalu lama menyendiri, berusahalah menerima sosok lain dihatimu," ini bukan ancaman, tapi lebih seperti nasihat, "percayalah, Nak…semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik."_

 _Hening sejenak, keduanya saling berpandangan, hanya terdengar detak jam dinding di sudut ruangan, angin dingin berhembus menembus celah-celah jendela menerpa wajah Uchiha yang nampak berpikir keras, "siapa perempuan itu?"_

" _Dia adalah seorang Hime dari klan terbaik Konoha…aku cukup mengenalnya, kurasa kau pun pernah mengenalnya, dia kouhai mu di Akademi," ranumnya menampilkan senyum simpul, ketika Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu, artinya ia mulai peduli, "kami sudah membicarakan ini dengan Ayahnya kemarin, tapi untuk lebih meyakinkannya lagi, kita akan mengunjungi rumahnya besok pagi."_

 _Semoga Sasuke menerima setiap keputusan dari Dewan, semoga ia tak mengacau atau menimbulkan hal-hal di luar batas yang membuat Dewan menarik keputusannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah satu dari sekian banyak shinobi yang kekuatannya dibutuhkan Negara Api. Sasuke tidak selamanya hidup, membangkitkan edo tensei tentu jauh berbeda dibanding versi original, salah satu jalan terbaik adalah dengan melestarikan klan Uchiha, setidaknya jika Sasuke mati, Konoha masih punya cadangan Uchiha lainnya._

" _Baiklah, aku setuju, tapi untuk kedepannya…aku tidak janji ini akan berjalan baik," ia memotong jarak, mendekati wajah cantik Tsunade seraya berbisik, "aku kurang pandai memperlakukan wanita."_

" _Kau harus berusaha, Nak," ia optimis pada project Uchiha ini, "dan kau pasti bisa."_

" _Itu bukan prioritas utamaku, aku menurut bukan berarti aku mengiyakan…Hokage-sama."_

 **End Flashback**

Sesekali ia mengumpat dalam diamnya, percuma marah dan berontak, _toh_ ia sendiri yang mengiyakan pernikahan ini. Sebentar lagi akan ada sorak-sorak gembira, Sasuke tak sabar akan aksi gila _nakama_ mengolok-ngolok dirinya. Kenapa yang jahat justru lebih cepat menikah, tengoklah Shikamaru, Sai dan Naruto, tak seorang pun yang membicarakan pernikahan mereka. Mereka pun nampak baik-baik saja bersama pasangan masing-masing, Tetua dan Hokage tidak memilihkan mereka gadis, mereka jatuh cinta layaknya manusia normal. Sasuke sial bukan kepalang, sampai kapan penderitaan ini akan berlangsung. Ditinggal orang tua dan keluarga, hidup terlantar sebagai _nuke_ , poster wajahnya dipampang di setiap pelosok Desa, dan kini, ketika ia pulang, mereka malah menikahkannya demi sebuah _project_ perkembangbiakan.

"Sialan kau Sasuke…."

* * *

 **Princen of Sharingan, 21 April 2017**

*mungkin reader sudah bosan melihat fms ini…tapi kalo emang masih ada yg sempet baca..saya butuh typo (seperti di b heart 2)

*untuk yg nanyain b heart 1, saya mohon maaf, itu belum bisa saya lanjut, karena masih fokus ama FMS dulu.

*dan saya mohon MAAF KALAU PENULISAN SAYA MENURUN DARI HARI KE HARI…SAYA AKAN BERUSAHA LEBIH BAIK LAGI…sekali lagi mohon maaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

pairing: SasuHina

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Hurt.

* * *

 **2**

 **"The Winter Celebrate"**

* * *

Pagi yang tidak terlalu baik, mendung dan berkabut khas musim dingin. Sasuke tidak bersemangat hari ini, belum tuntas pening dikepalanya tentang pernikahan, kini ia dipusingkan dengan jeritan para gadis Konoha. Mereka berkumpul bagai semut mendapati gula, seolah Sasuke adalah selebriti _ninja_ yang sedang naik daun.

Dipuja, dikejar, serta dieluh-eluhkan namanya, pria mana yang tak menginginkan hal itu? Ini adalah para gadis _kunoichi_ , mereka cantik dan kuat khas perawan Desa _shinobi_ , mereka bisa bertarung dan melakukan tugas seorang wanita secara bersamaan.

Tentu tidak bagi Uchiha Sasuke, wanita selalu nomor ke sekian. Dia adalah pria angkuh dengan sedikit sifat sombong, kata-katanya selalu minim seadanya, terkadang malah hanya dijawab dengan 'hn' atau 'huh,' sesungguhnya ia terlalu malas meladeni orang-orang disekitarnya.

Termasuk para gadis ini, Sasuke lebih memilih jalan memutar seraya menghindar, percaya atau tidak, di ujung lorong mereka siap dengan spanduk dan yel yel. Mata berbinar penuh harapan, bibir aktif mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat manja, belum lagi kuku-kukunya yang aktif mencakar, Sasuke sukses dikagumi para monster Konoha.

Sebuah lorong kecil di samping kios kue _dango_ , itu adalah jalan alternatif menuju perkotaan. Walau bukan jalan utama atau jalan tembusan, setidaknya kau tak perlu repot-repot mendengar suara bising para gadis. Kesannya agak jauh memang, lorong kecil ini dua kali berbelok kiri dan satu kali berbelok kanan, waktu yang diperlukan sekitar empat puluh lima menit. Padahal jika melintas di jalan utama, waktu yang diperlukan jauh lebih sedikit, hanya sekitar dua puluh menit sampai kau menemukan pusat pertokoan di tengah kota.

Lorong ini tak hanya dilalui oleh Sasuke, beberapa warga yang tinggal di dekat kios pun melintasinya hampir setiap hari. Langkah mereka cepat-cepat seolah enggan berpapasan dengan bungsu Uchiha itu, penghapusan status _nuke_ tak berarti apapun, Uchiha tetaplah Uchiha, dan mereka selalu mengenang perbuatannya sebagai kejahatan _level_ A.

Sasuke tidak heran akan sikap was was warga, ia ditakuti bagai monster yang siap memangsa siapapun. Tak terhitung berapa jumlah nyawa yang meregang ditangannya, pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun ini adalah _shinobi_ pembantai yang bersembunyi di balik wajah tampan.

Nyengir lebar seorang pria di ujung jalan nampak familiar, Sasuke hafal betul _blonde_ nya, sementara di sisi kiri dan kanannya Sai dan Ino melambai gembira.

"Oi! _Teme_ ," walau terdengar kasar itu adalah panggilan akrab Naruto kepada Sasuke.

" _Ohayou_ Sasuke- _san_ ," well, sapaan Sai malah lebih sopan.

"Tadi aku ke rumahmu, tapi kata pelayan kau sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali," suara serak Naruto berhasil menarik perhatian warga, "Naru- _kun_ hendak mentraktirmu sarapan _ramen_ ," Ino berbisik disisinya.

"Aku ke hutan barat," irisnya meneliti satu-persatu wajah _fresh_ sahabatnya, "latihan lagi."

"Hm, sudah kuduga…awalnya aku ingin menyusulmu, tapi di tengah jalan malah bertemu Sai dan Ino, mereka hendak ke Kuil, jadi _yaa…_ ku pikir aku _sok_ ikut saja," blonde itu tersenyum penuh arti, "kuharap aku bukan gangguan," kalimatnya berhasil membuat pipi tirus Ino memerah, "grrr…Naruto."

Ino Yamanaka adalah _kunoichi_ tercantik di Konoha, semua _shinobi_ pasti setuju dengan pendapat itu. Pesona Ino mengalahkan Haruno Sakura, si _cherry_ kekasih Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, si putih porselin tunangan Uchiha. Sai sangat beruntung mendapatkannya, Ino tergolong gadis pemilih dan berselera tinggi, sementara Sai hanya pria lembut yang senang tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, kalian selalu seperti ini saat bertemu," Sai malah terkekeh melihat tingkah malu-malu kekasihnya, "sebaiknya kita ke Kuil sekarang, benar'kan Sasuke?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke akan pergi ke kantor _Hokage_ , tapi ajakan Sai sunkan ia tolak. Tidak ada salahnya pergi ke kuil, _toh_ ini pun masih terlalu pagi, Tsunade pasti masih sibuk dengan berbagai hal lainnya.

"Hn, baiklah."

* * *

Kuil ramai dipadati warga, tanggal delapan belas adalah hari yang baik untuk berdoa. Ini adalah tradisi turun-temurun warga Negara Api, sebelum musim baru datang, mereka wajib membakar dupa seraya memohon ampun kepada _Kami-sama._

Sasuke ingat ritual ini, ia dan keluarganya tak pernah absen pergi ke Kuil. Sejak dulu Uchiha terkenal taat beribadah, Fugaku selalu menyerukan hal-hal baik kepada keluarga dan anggota klannya. Tempat ini menyimpan banyak kenangan, melewatkannya sama halnya mengabaikan kebiasaan Uchiha di masa dulu.

Barisan untuk laki–laki dan perempuan terpisah, semuanya tertunduk seraya menautkan jemari. Seorang Biksu senior melantumkan doa khusus musim dingin, sesekali terdengar suara dentuman lonceng yang menandakan berakhirnya satu doa, lalu doa berikutnya ditandai dengan dua kali dentuman.

Sasuke agak bosan, bukan karena ia tak menghargai ritualnya, mungkin akan lebih khusyuk jika ia berdoa sendiri. Karena datang terlambat, mereka harus puas duduk di barisan paling belakang, dari posisi ini terdengar jelas suara berisik bocah di halaman Kuil, sepertinya mereka mempermasalahkan umbul-umbul yag jatuh menimpa salah satu rekannya.

Tinggi rata-rata _shinobi_ berkisar seratus delapan puluh centimeter, yang bahkan ketika mereka duduk pun akan terlihat lebih tinggi dari warga sipil. Sasuke dapat melihat jelas beberapa _nakama_ di barisan depan, begitu pula Kakashi- _sensei_ yang hanya terpaut dua baris darinya, mereka semua nampak khusyuk meresapi lantuman doa. Ekspresi Naruto yang paling lucu, pria humoris itu tak biasanya setegang ini, wajahnya tenang dan alisnya bertautan seolah ialah sang Biksu pelantun doa.

Ino Yamanaka sempat menggerutu, kesal batinnya berada di barisan terbelakang, alhasil ia hanya bisa melambai pelan kepada Sakura, si _cherry_ itu diapit oleh Tsunade, Shizune di barisan pertama.

Jika saja Ino tahu bahwa ada yang lebih terlambat dari dia, pastinya akan terlontar kata, " _nee_ , ada yang nasibnya lebih parah dari kita, Sai- _kun_ ," walau sebenarnya ia malah berkata, " _nee_ , Sai- _kun_ …keterlambatan kita yang paling parah, _tuh_ lihat acaranya sudah dimulai dari tadi."

Well, seorang gadis berkaki indah melangkah cepat menaiki anak tangga, agak sulit memang ketika kau harus berlari kecil dengan _homongi_ super tebal.

Spontan Sasuke menoleh ke arah datangnya aura _chakra_ asing, aura ini pernah ia rasa sebelumnya, tapi lupa dimana jelasnya. Matanya meneliti seorang gadis manis dengan _homongi_ warna _violet_ aksen garis-garis. Postur si gadis tak terlalu tinggi, tapi yang paling menonjol adalah warna kulitnya, kulit itu putih bagai porselin terkesan pucat pasi. Langkah buru-burunya sukses mengekspos bagian betis dan sedikit pahanya akibat belahan _homongi_ yang membuka tutup. Tingkahnya agak canggung menutupi bawahannya, seharusnya ia mengenakan _yukata_ yang bahannya lebih tipis dan ringan.

Mata kelam Sasuke tak bergerak sedikitpun, memancing batinnya menebak-nebak siapa gerangan si gadis pucat yang berani memakai _outfit_ super bangsawan untuk acara semi formal seperti ini.

'Puteri _Daimyo_ , kah?"

'Apakah dia berasal dari luar Desa?'

Dia mengambil tempat di sisi Ino, raut wajahnya nampak canggung seolah malu karena datang terlambat. Bias _chakra_ nya sangat lemah dan terkesan labil, gerak-geriknya juga biasa saja, tidak lincah dan tidak tangkas, bisa jadi ia hanya _chunin_ level C.

* * *

"Hinata- _chan_ terlambat juga."

"A-aku harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Hanabi- _chan_ , belakangan ini ia kurang enak badan," _well_ , gugup seperti biasa, "sedangkan Ayah dan Neji- _nii_ sedang pergi ke Suna."

"Bukankah para _bunke_ selalu siap?" si cepol berbisik di telinganya, entah dari mana datangnya, gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

"Ah, Tenten- _san_ ," Hinata agak kaget, "ta-tapi Hanabi hanya suka _tamagoyaki_ buatanku."

"Apakah Hanabi sakit?"

"Dia agak demam, beberapa hari ini cuaca agak dingin."

"Ya, memang _sih_ …musim dingin akan segera tiba, auranya sudah mulai terasa," Sakura bersin beberapa kali, spontan Ino dan Tenten mengambil jarak, "hati-hati, Sakura."

"Oh _Kami_ , semoga aku tidak sakit…bukankah perayaannya sebentar lagi."

Konoha rutin mengadakan sebuah perayaan terkait menyambut musim baru. Perayaan tahun ini tidak bisa dibilang kecil, _Hokage_ bahkan telah membentuk panitia tim sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Panitianya terdiri dari para _shinobi_ muda yang penuh dengan ide-ide kreatif. Mereka telah mempersiapkan gedung dan dekorasinya sejak jauh-jauh hari. Khusus menu makanan, Shizune memesan langsung dari luar Desa, sore ini mereka akan mengantar pesanannya. Panggung besar nan megah telah dirancang sedemikian rupa untuk menampilkan berbagai tarian khas musim dingin, tak lupa juga nyanyian, opera dan pantun humor, semua susunan acara telah diatur sebaik mungkin, sungguh Naruto dan para _nakama_ telah bekerja ekstra selama tiga bulan terakhir.

"Hinata, apakah kau sudah siap?" raut wajah Ino serius.

" _Ha-hai_ '…kami telah berlatih selama sebulan dan—"

"Bukan itu…maksudku, apakah kau sudah siap untuk acara pernikahanmu?"

Hanya sebuah godaan sepele tapi sukses membuat pipi _chubby_ si gadis merona. Hinata malu harus menjawab bagaimana, dipikirnya berita pertunangan itu hanya diketahui oleh _Hokage_ dan para Tetua saja. Tapi wajar memang, Ino adalah sumber gosip Konoha, bohong jika si pirang ini tak tahu segalanya, bahkan ketika Akamaru dikawinkan dengan anak anjing Desa sebelah, Ino mengetahuinya lebih dulu dibanding Kiba.

"Itu minggu depan _lho,_ Hina- _chan_." Tenten _ikut-ikutan_ menggoda.

" _Tuh_ lihat," Sakura mendelik ke arah beberapa pria yang berkumpul di depan gerbang Kuil, "ayo kesana."

"Tidak, ja-jangan kesana Sakura- _san_ , a—aku—" ia hendak melepas genggaman Sakura, tapi Ino malah menarik tangan lainnya, "ayolah…jangan malu-malu."

"Yosh, para gadis," Lee menyapa empat gadis manis yang berlarian kearahnya, "wah, wah, wah, aih...aih…," sepertinya godaan Chouji tertuju pada Hinata.

Bagaimana tidak, yang diapit oleh Lee dan Shikamaru adalah pria tampan yang akan menjadi suaminya.

"S-a-s-u-k-e~" lengkap sudah, kalimat Naruto bernada manja seraya menyenggol lengan sahabat _raven_ nya.

Naruto tak pernah membalas cinta Hinata, dan dia pun sama sekali tidak mencintai Hinata. Wajah cantik dan sikap penyabar bukan tipe si _blonde,_ ia lebih tertarik dengan gadis periang berambut _cherry_. Hinata merasa canggung luar biasa, sikap Naruto seolah biasa saja, dia bahkan ikut menggodanya terkait pernikahan _settingan_ itu. Tak tampak raut wajah sedih atau menyesal, malah ia sumringah ketika Sasuke memandang Hinata.

 **Sasuke POV**

Awalnya aku agak bingung ketika Naruto mendelik ke arah gadis berponi itu, ternyata mereka sedang menggodanya untukku.

Wajahnya tak terlalu jelas, hanya poni rata dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir, ia mengenakan _outfit_ warna ungu motif garis-garis. Lelucon apa ini? ternyata dia adalah gadis tadi. Wajah itu setia menunduk, sepertinya dia bukan gadis periang seperi Ino atau Sakura. Auranya tenang dan sabar, pembawaannya feminim dan agak kaku.

"Kau memilih calon istri yang tepat, Sasuke," itu Shikamaru yang berbisik.

Jujur tadi aku agak syok, tapi tak kubiarkan _nakama_ membaca ekspresiku. Tak kusangka gadis yang berlarian di anak tangga adalah calon istriku, kupikir mereka adalah wanita yang berbeda. Salahkan kebodohanku yang tak menatap wajahnya kemarin, padahal aku berada di _mansion_ nya selama empat jam penuh mendengar omong kosong Tetua tentang pernikahan.

Ada penolakan dari raut wajah sedih itu, kurasa ia pun ta menginginkan pernikahan settingan ini. Buktinya godaan dan sindiran _nakama_ sukses membuat irisnya berkaca-kaca, _sharingan_ dapat membaca aura sakit hati di sana.

"Sasuke, apakah kalian belum pergi berkencan?" Chouji mendelik kearahku.

"Hei, jangan menggoda begitu, nanti Hinata malu…berkencan atau tidak itu bukan urusan kita," satu lengan Tenten melingkar di punggung si gadis.

Aku tidak peduli dengan si cepol dan si gendut, yang dikepalaku saat ini adalah, bagaimana bisa gadis selemah itu hidup sebagai _kunoichi?_ Aku yakin dia hanya gadis manja yang bergantung pada orang tuanya. Dia bukan gadis berkeinginan kuat, tak lebih dari sekedar boneka penurut kemauan orang tuanya.  
"Hinata, bukankah seharusnya kau melaksanakan misi _rank_ S?" Candaan _nakama_ sukses membuatnya menangis, "diam kalian semua," Sakura mengganti topi pembicaraan karena sadar si gadis kurang nyaman.

Seorang puteri Hyuuga yang diberi misi rank S? aku ragu dia mampu melaksanakannya—mengingat _chakra_ nya minim bagai _genin_. Dua rekannnya pasti lebih banyak mengambil peran untuk misi berbahaya seperti S.

 **Sasuke End POV**

"Ku-kurasa Shino- _kun_ dan Kiba- _kun_ hanya pergi berdua saja, a-aku agak kurang enak karena ini misi bertiga," Hinata lega Sakura membahas hal lain.

Tak berani ia memandang wajah Sasuke, terlalu malu rasanya ketika kau harus bersikap biasa di depan calon suamimu, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa walau pada kenyataannya kalian ditunangkan paksa atas dasar politik.

Keadaan ini membuat hatinya campur aduk antara sedih, malu dan canggung. Sedih karena Naruto tidak peka, malu karena _nakama_ telah mengetahui pernikahan itu, dan canggung karena Sasuke terus memandangnya sejak tadi.

Entah apa yang ada di kepala Uchiha saat ini, Hinata tak berani mengartikan tatapan intens itu. Hening beberapa detik, Hinata diam, _nakama_ dia, sementara Sasuke setia pada posisi irisnya.

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Grrhm," Shikamaru berdehem.

"Aku harus ke Kantor _Hokage"_ sadar tak punya urusan lagi di Kuil, Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan calon istri dan _nakama_ nya.

"Kurasa dia marah."

"Kalian terus menggodanya, _sih_ …."

"A-aku permisi—"

"Hinata—" Sakura hendak menyusul.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, pagi ini kami masih harus latihan menari."

* * *

Upacara pernikahan hanya berselang empat hari saja, Hinata makin tak karuan kala membayangkan janji suci yang akan diucap Sasuke untuk dirinya.

Upacara pernikahan tidak akan dilaksanakan di Kuil, melainkan di kediaman Uchiha. Kemarin Shizune telah membicarakannya dengan Hiashi, bahwa ini adalah permintaan langsung dari Ketua klan sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Hiashi tak mempermasalahkan itu, dimanapun pernikahan akan berlangsung, _toh_ mereka akhirnya akan menjadi suami-istri juga.

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu ruang rias, kebetulan ia ditunjuk sebagai panitia acara tari. Sejak subuh hingga petang ia nampak sibuk sana-sini, para _kouhai_ belum mampu mengambil keputusan sendiri sehingga Sakura lah yang menjadi tumpuan semuanya.

"Hinata bersiaplah, lima menit lagi giliranmu."

" _Ha-hai'_ Sakura- _san_ …aku siap."

Hinata menekuni dunia tari sejak usia empat tahun, awalnya hanya sekedar hobi semata, tapi lama-kelamaan ia makin serius di bidang itu. Agak sulit memang ketika kau harus membagi waktu antara tugasmu sebagai _kunoichi_ dan mengisi acara-acara resmi, tapi ia telah membuktikan bahwa apapun bisa terjadi asal keinginanmu kuat. Hiashi pernah menolak itu, sang Ayah tak ingin puterinya terlibat dalam hal-hal lemah berbau wanita, walau Hinata memang wanita—tapi ia ingin anak gadisnya tumbuh kuat sebagai _shinobi_.

Menari adalah keinginan Ibunya, dia mengajarkan puterinya berbagai hal tentang bagaimana menjadi seorang wanita tulen. Termasuk bernyanyi, merangkai bunga, dan memasak, Hinata mahir melakukannya seolah ia adalah ahlinya. Jika pekerjaanmu adalah sebagai _kunoichi_ , bukan berarti kau harus melupakan identitasmu sebagai perempuan, prinsip itu berhasil membawanya sebagai guru seni untuk beberapa murid. Walau hanya pekerjaan sampingan selepas misi, Hinata membuka dua kelas di hari Sabtu dan Minggu khusus untuk _genin_ berusia lima dan tujuh tahun.

Langkah Hinata anggun menuju panggung, pesonanya sukses mengundang tepuk tangan warga. Dia cantik dengan _furisode_ warna biru tua, _outfit_ itu ramai akan corak abstrak terjuntai indah menutup kaki indahnya. Polesan _make up_ penuh tidak mengurangi kecantikan alami itu, justru ia nampak berbeda dengan lipstik warna merah darah. Surainya berhias _kanzashi_ berlian ditambah beberapa manik emas, malam ini Hinata berhasil menunjukkan pesonanya sebagai seorang gadis kaya keturunan bangsawan. Kesan sensual terlihat betul dari irisnya, memancing kagum para pria memuji puteri sulung Hiashi itu. Tak seorangpun yang menyangkal kesempurnaan alami itu, bahkan Shino dan Kiba terpesona bagai patung menyaksikan rekannya dipuji layaknya Dewi.

"Hinata sangat cantik, kenapa bukan aku saja yang dijodohkan dengannya."

"Yang benar saja kau, dia keturunan bangsawan Hyuuga, mustahil _Hokage_ menjodohkannya denganmu."

"Tsk, diam kau Shino…aku adalah pria normal, wajar aku memujinya," Kiba menunjuk wajah aneh Shino, "tidak sepertimu yang hanya menyukai serangga."

"Kiba betul, Hinata sangat cantik, aku jadi iri…aku bahkan tak pandai menari," Tenten cemberut.

Ini adalah kali pertama Hinata menari di depan _nakama_ , sebelumnya ia hanya menari di depan para _Daimyo_ dan Tetua. Ada perasaan gugup tersendiri, batinnya seolah canggung akan beberapa pasang mata yang tak berpindah sedikitpun, sebut saja Kiba, Tenten dan Shino, mereka terus tersenyum kearahnya dengan iris berbinar.

Sepasang iris kelam juga hadir dalam pesta perayaan itu, pandangannya lurus tanpa ekspresi menatap si calon istri yang sedang menari.

Tak seorangpun yang dapat menafsirkan arti tatapan itu, tapi jika Shikamaru sudi memperhatikan lebih jelih ekspresi Sasuke saat ini, tentu ia akan menertawainya sebagai orang yang kikuk. Mata tak berkedip, bibirnya membentuk huruf O, tubuh kaku dengan nafas yang memburu, Uchiha Sasuke terpesona akan penampilan Hinata. Dia adalah seorang pria normal, walau angkuh dan sedikit sombong, tentu ia tetap tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau sensual. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang wanita melakukan gerakan indah di depan matanya…sungguh indah membius jiwa, Sasuke bahkan tak berkedip sedikitpun.

* * *

"UUh…aahhh…Naruto hentikan…mereka akan memergoki kita…aah…uuh," Sakura tersiksa akan perlakuan kekasihnya.

"Sedikit lagi sakura…sedikit lagi, biarkan aku menyelesaikannya," Naruto terbata-bata dalam kalimantya.

Perayaan berakhir pukul satu malam, acara besar itu ditutup dengan jamuan makan malam di aula utama. Sudah pasti para tamu berkumpul disana sekarang, mereka tak akan menyadari jika dua panitianya sedang bercinta di gudang belakang.

Awalnya Sakura menolak ajakan Naruto, mustahil saling bercumbu di tengah-tengah kesibukan suatu acara. Keadaannya sungguh tak mendukung jika kau sibuk sana-sini dan kekasihmu tiba-tiba menarik lenganmu seraya berbisik nakal. Belum lagi jika seseorang memergoki aksi mereka, reputasinya dan Naruto akan hancur sebagai _shinobi rank_ A.

Tapi Naruto bukan tipe pria penyabar, jika menginginkan sesuatu, maka ia harus mendapatkannya saat itu juga. Sakura hafal watak keras itu, Naruto akan marah berkepanjangan jika ajakannya ditolak. Pernah sekali, Sakura menolaknya dengan alasan lelah, dan hasilnya ia hampir diperkosa oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Lagipula sejak kapan Sakura bisa menolak ajakan Naruto, mereka bisa bercinta dimana saja dan kapan saja tergantung hasratnya, ini adalah kebutuhan batin, siapa yang bisa menolak jika kekasihmu memamerkan area vitalnya. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan ini selama empat bulan, selama itu pula tak terhitung jumlah percumbuan yang terjadi di apartemen si _blonde_ , bahkan Sakura sengaja menginap hanya demi memuakan hasrat terbendung. Selama ini mereka hanya diam satu sama lain, tak satupun saling mengaku. Jika bukan Naruto yang memulainya lebih dulu, mungkin hingga saat ini Sakura tak mengakui perasaannya.

Cinta kepada Uchiha Sasuke telah lama hilang, entah sejak kapan itu…intinya sekarang hanya nama Naruto yang memenuhi setiap inci sel-sel otaknya. Kini si _cherry_ sibuk akan cinta manisnya, mereka selalu saling cumbu di setiap waktu senggang. Layaknya sepasang suami istri, Sakura candu akan tubuh atletis pria _tan_ itu sebagaimana Naruto candu akan tubuh indah semampai Sakura.

"Uugghh…uuggh...Sakura…kau nikmat sekali, itu seperti memijat penisku," Naruto melenguh ditengah-tengah irama hentakan yang diciptakannya sendiri.

Mati-matian ia menguasai dirinya agar tidak mengerang layaknya wanita, batinnya menikmati setiap pijatan dari dalam lorong kecil itu, Sakura selalu pandai memanjakan alat vitalnya.

Tak satupun kata yang mampu menggambarkan kenikmatan ini, serasa tak akan pernah puas akan tubuh mulus dihadapannya, ia sengaja menahan air cintanya lebih lama agar sensasinya semakin nikmat.

"Eegghhr...egghhr…aagghhh...hmmmnnhh…Naruto i-itu sedikit sakit."

Rasa sakit ini tak sebanding ketika melakukannya pertama kali, kala itu Sakura bahkan menangis. Tapi seiring dengan kenikmatan-kenikmatan yang disajikan Naruto, tangis itu berubah menjadi erangan nikmat.

"Agh…agh….agh..aaaghhhh…Naruto a-aakuu akan keluar…aaahh..uuh…."

Jika kau melihat posisi Sakura sekarang, telapak tangan dan kakinya bertumpu pada lantai gudang sementara Naruto menguasai area belakangnya, seolah mereka adalah pasangan yang candu akan seks.

Sesekali jemari Naruto menggerayangi payudaranya diiringi dengan hentakan-hentakan cepat. Hentakan itu sukses menggetarkan tubuh semampai Sakura, payudaranya ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama tubuhnya. Peluhnya mengkilat sempurna menambah kesans seksi si gadis _cherry_ yang sedang tak berdaya akan si _blonde_.

"Naruto…Naruto…jangan ditarik," bisiknya.

"Ini kenyal sayang..."

"Sakit…sakit...hentikan…," jemarinya menghempas tangan itu.

"Sedikit lagi Sakura…aku akan mencapai puncakku.

Naruto bukan tipe pria yang puas bercinta dengan satu gaya monoton, disandarkannya tubuh indah itu di dinding putih dan ia siap menghujamkan kejantanannya semakin dalam.

"Rasakan…nikmati…besok aku harus pergi dua hari…selama itu pula aku tak akan menyentuhmu."

"Itu tidak lama…," Sakura melingkarkan tangannya pada leher kokoh Naruto.

"Tapi itu seperti dua tahun."

"Setelah kau pulang, datanglah ke apartemenku, di tempatmu terlalu ramai, aku takut mereka memergoki kita."

"Kenapa kau selalu takut pada _nakama_ , mereka juga manusia biasa," ada jeda, Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Aaa…aaah..a-aku tak ingin reputasimu hancur….uuh—Naruto…uuh…kau berkedut."

"Pijit lebih kuat, air cintaku akan segera keluar…uuuh…uuh…Sakura, aku—aku…."

"Naruto, ini enak….enak…uuh sayang….aku suka kau melakukannya."

"Kita bisa melakukannya sampai pagi kalau kau mau."

"Tidak, tidak…mereka akan menyimpan perlengkapan di gudang."

"Uuh Sakura…aku akan keluar…."

"Jangan di dalam sayang, aku takut…."

"Tenanglah, ini benihku, biarkan aku menanamkannya di dalam tubuh calon Ibunya," Naruto terkekeh atas kalimatnya.

"Kau nakal."

"Uuh…uuh….a-aku keluar, tak bisa kutahan lagi."

"Naruto keluarkan…keluarkan…," Sakura hendak menarik penisnya, tapi satu tangan Naruto menghalanginya.

"Biarkan, aku ingin bagian tubuhku berada ditubuhmu."

"Aaah...aah…Naruto…," penis itu semakin berkedut di dalam rahimnya, dan satu hentakan keras sukses menciptakan sensasi hangat di dalam sana. Sakura merasa geli di area perut dan alat vitalnya, cukup basah dan lembab seperti ketika ia berendam air panas di campur jeli madu. Naruto enggan melepas tubuhnya sebelum semua air cinta keluar seluruhnya, mereka menunggu beberapa saat hingga semua permainannya tuntas.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya lagi? Masih sanggup?" Bisiknya.

"Sudah…aku capek Naruto…."

"Aku mencintaimu, aku suka tubuhmu…terima kasih untu hari ini…."

"Istirahatlah, kau jauh lebih lelah dariku," dikecupnya kening si _blonde._

Sakura asyik berpagutan seraya menikmati tetes terakhir air cinta Naruto, saking nikmatnya ia tak menyadari sepasang iris _amethyst_ di balik pintu. Mereka berdua tak mengenakan apapun, _homongi_ dan _hakama_ berserakan di lantai gudang, terlihat jelas percumbuan itu dimulai dengan terburu-buru. Jika saja di sana adalah Kiba atau Chouji yang super gegabah, sepasang kekasih itu pasti sukses ketahuan, tapi bersyukur di sana hanyalah Hinata, tak mungkin ia mengganggu sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercinta. Terlalu rawan jika kau harus bercinta di tengah-tengah acara sebesar ini, seharusnya Naruto dan Sakura bisa menahan hasrat satu sama lain. Tak mungkin Hinata masuk ke dalam sana dan berkata, "aku memergokimu!" Itu terlalu canggung, tapi tentu si gadis bisa menilai, sebebas dan seliar apa dua anggota Tim Tujuh ini. Sebentar lagi panitia akan datang untuk menyimpan perlengkapan, tapi sepasang sejoli itu masih saling cium dan saling raba diiringi desahan-desahan tak jelas.

Cinta Hinata kepada Naruto hanya angan-angan semata, dipertegas dengan pertunangannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sudah jelas betul ke arah mana kisah pilu ini bermuara.

Selama ini Hinata hanya membohongi dirinya, dianggapnya Naruto tetap mencintainya dalam hati, tak saling bicara satu sama lain layaknya cinta suci terpendam. Tapi pemandangan di dalam gudang berkata lain, cinta Naruto hanya untuk Sakura, keakraban yang selama ini dipamerkan justru mengandung cinta suci yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua.

Entah sejak kapan sikap Sakura kepada Naruto berubah, sekilas mereka nampak biasa-biasa saja, siapa sangka di tempat sepi keduanya bercumbu layaknya sepasang suami istri.

Air mata Hinata jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya, hatinya hancur lebur menyaksikan kekasihnya tanpa busana bersama cinta masa kecilnya. Hinata pernah berkata cinta, tapi Naruto malah bilang, aku akan melindungimu sebagai sahabat dekat. Mungkin sahabat dekat yang dimaksud adalah sebagai _kouhai_ atau sebagai Adik Neji, bukan maksudnya melindungi dalam makna cinta.

"Naruto _-kun_ , semoga kau bahagia…," bisiknya lirih.

Jika bukan karena Tenten dan Ino, Hinata pasti sudah pulang sekarang. Setelah berganti _outfit_ , ia mendapati dua _kouhai_ nya itu sibuk berbenah. Ino dan Tenten hanya berdua saja di ruang rias karena para pria sibuk bersih-bersih di panggung. Rasanya kurang enak jika Hinata pulang begitu saja tanpa membantu, alhasil ia menawarkan diri menaruh perlengkapan yang sudah dikepak ke gudang belakang.

Tak disangka ia malah menemukan Sakura dan Naruto, padahal _nakama_ mencari mereka berdua sejak tadi. Dua sejoli ini hanya mementingkan hubungan mereka dan melepaskan tanggung jawab sebagai panitia, jika hal ini tersebar, _image_ baik Sakura akan hilang seketika. Tentu Hinata bukan gadis bermulut besar, ia terlalu sibuk jika harus mengurusi hubungan orang lain, _toh nakama_ tidak mengetahui hal ini, dan semoga saja mereka tak dipergoki para _kouhai_ , karena sebentar lagi mereka akan datang menaruh barang-barang.

Ia hendak beranjak pergi, tapi aura _chakra_ kuat menghentikan langkahnya. Aura ini sangat besar, sudah pasti pemiliknya adalah _shinobi level_ A. Besarnya _chakra_ ini persis seperti milik Naruto sang _jinchuuriki_ , setahu Hinata, di Konoha hanya dia seorang yang memiliki jumlah _chakra_ setara dengan Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha bersandar santai di salah satu tiang beton, dua lengannya berpangku di depan dadanya, senyumnya simpul sulit diartikan, tatapan matanya intens memandang gadis lugu yang sedang menangis.

Sadar sedang dipandangi, ia tak berani menoleh sedikitpun, aura _chakra_ yang dipancarkan Sasuke tidak bersahabat, _byakugan_ menangkap keangkuhan dan kesombongan di sana.

"Apakah ini kebiasaan para _souke_ , _hn_?

"…."

Perlahan-lahan ia melangkah ke arah si gadis, "setahuku, _souke_ Hyuuga selalu terdidik dan menjaga sopan santun."

"…."

"Siapa sangka _souke_ yang satu ini sibuk mengurusi privasi orang lain."

"…."

"Didepanku mereka memujimu seperti Dewi…mereka bilang hatimu lembut dan suci, cintamu sejati hanya untuk satu pria, tak disangka kau malah menangisi pria lain."

"…."

"Bagaimana jika para Tetua mengetahui hal ini? Hyuuga yang terhormat mencintai pria lain selain calon suaminya."

"…."

"Katakan sesuatu, jangan diam saja," Sasuke terkekeh dalam kalimatnya, "bukankah ini seperti lelucon, _huh_? calon istriku yang cantik ini diam-diam menaruh hati pada sahabatku."

"Ja-jangan…."

"Hiashi harus mengetahui ini, anggap saja sebagai _complain_ dariku akan anak gadisnya," ada jeda, "kelak si cantik ini akan berselingkuh dan meninggalkanku, bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?"

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Ayahku, a-aku tidak mencintai Naruto _-kun_ , a-aku hanya tak sengaja me—"

"Tapi wajahmu berkata lain."

"Sasuke- _san_ …."

"Dengar baik-baik Hyuuga, aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini…akupun tidak ingin menikah dengan wanita yang tidak kukenal, mereka memaksaku melakukannya demi sebuah pengakuan dan kebebasan."

"A-aku pun tidak ingin menikah…."

"Entah apa masalahmu, sehingga Ayahmu membuangmu dari Hyuuga dan melemparmu ke Uchiha…intinya, aku ingin kau bekerjasama demi kelancaran _project_ Uchiha ini."

"…."

"Buang jauh-jauh perasaan konyolmu itu, fokuslah padaku dan proyek ini."

"…."

"Jika kudapati kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ini dan menyuruh Tetua menggantimu dengan yang lain," ada jeda, "Konoha tidak akan pernah kekurangan gadis, apalagi hanya untuk mengandung bayi."

"…."

"Ayahmu akan menuduhmu sebagai pembangkang, lalu statusmu akan diturukan sebagai _bunke_ , Hyuuga yang malang…selalu terbelit akan peraturan bodoh yang mereka buat sendiri…."

"Sasuke- _san_ …i-itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Bagiku ini lebih dari sekedar berlebihan, gelagat yang ditunjukkan calon istriku menyiratkan ia pandai berselingkuh."

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu…."

"Tapi kau baru saja melakukannya," bisikannya tepat diperpotongan leher Hinata, aroma nafas rasa _shochu_ tercium jelas, sudah pasti Sasuke sedang mabuk sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini…."

"Akupun begitu…tapi setidaknya kita harus bekerjasama," dagunya bersadar di pundak Hinata.

"…."

"Kita adalah dua orang tanpa opsi, menikah adalah keputusan mutlak," ia berdecih, "Hyuuga membuangmu karena lemah, Uchiha pun pantang menerima seorang yang lemah," diresapnya aroma _mocca_ dari rambut si gadis, "yang perlu kau lakukan di _mansion_ Uchiha hanyalah membuka kedua kakimu lebar-lebar, selebihnya dari itu kau tidak berguna."

"Sasuke- _san_ …."

"Kau hanya perlu mengandung benihku, setelah itu kau bebas melakukan apapun, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, aku harap kau mampu menjaga sikap dan tingkah lakumu, "ia tersenyum dalam kalimatnya, "karena aku kurang suka jika calon istriku mencintai orang lain," _sharingan_ aktif di mata sebelah kanannya, "sebelum _project_ ini selesai, kau hanya milikku…dan aku bebas melakukan apapun atas dirimu…jadi jangan membuat suatu tindakan yang bisa memancing kemarahanku."

* * *

 **Prince of Sharingan, 01 Mei 2017**

*Saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, lima hari waktuku habis hanya untuk ngedit FMS, sampai sekarang pun b heart 2 chap 10 blom memulai apa-apa.

 ***Saya mohon maaf jika fms chp 2 ini bnyk kekurangannya, mengedit suatu cerita itu jauh lebih sulit daripada membuat sebuah cerita baru.**

*Heheh sepertinya chap 3 nanti saya harus merubah beberapa metode/cara saya, krna cara yang sekarang kurang berguna dan agak lama.

* Jadi sekali lagi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

*Mungkin untuk chap depan ( bheart 2 dan fms) bakal telat update, dikarenakan urusan DUTA yang mulai makin ribet…tapi saya akan usahakan tetap update perbulan, dan akan lebih bagus lagi jika sekali update perdua minggu (tergantng waktu senggang nanti).

*Dan terakhir, saya masih berharap reader sudi memberi info mengenai **TYPO (DISIPUN SUDAH JELAS, SAYA MINTA READER MEMBERI INFO SOAL KALIMAT2 YANG TYPO, BUKAN SAYA SURUH UNTUK MENGUBAH / MENGEDIT FIC SAYA. ) BAIK UNTUK DIBACAS NDIRI ATAU DIPUBLIKASIKAN, ITU SUDAH SALAH. (KREATIF LAH BERPIKIR SNDIRI, BIKIN IDE SENDIRI) JANGAN OTAK ATIK PUNYA ORANG, ITU TANDA KALAU OTAK ANDA CETEK. #AI**

 **SAYA MOHON DENGAN SANGAD, AGAR FIC INI TERMASUK JUGA (BHEART 1 DAN BHEART II) AGAR TIDAK DI SAVE / COPY DAN DIUBAH/DIOTAK/ATIK. PUN KALAU SAYA MENGEDIT FIC SAYA, TOH INI PUNYA SAYA, ADA TYPO ATAU TIDAK, INI HASIL KARYA SAYA.**

 **KALAU ANDA INGIN HOBI MENULIS, SILAHKAN BUAT SENDIRI (YANG SESUAI KEINGINAN ANDA, TANPA TYPO DAN PANJANG2) JANGAN MENGOTAK ATIK PUNYA ORANG. KREATIF DOONG...PESAN INI SAYA SAMPAIAKN UNTUK READER GUEST BERNAMA AI DAN READER2 LAIN YANG SUKA SAVE/COPY PUNYA ORANG.**


End file.
